Hermantine-Berlana is War
The Hermantine-Berlana is Conflict is the military invasion between military of The Independant State of Berlana is and the Kingdom of Hermantine. It was said to hsve been one of the difficult wars that the Royal Hermantine Army campaigned in. History Before the war, there has been many border conflicts between both armies. Hermantine's usual response was to send a militia unit to convince any wandering soldier to return to Berlana is. But during one such instance, the 137th Infrantry Regiment of the Third Motor-Rifle Guards was ambushed, resulting in 30 dead and 10 wounded. This act forced Serene Queen Tallisabeth to declare war on Berlana is. Military Forces Kingdom of Hermantine The Kingdom of Hermantine sent in four motor-rifle division, three brigades, and utilizes the air units of the Royal Hermantine Air Force and the Royal Hermantine Navy. The commander appointed to head up this force was General-Marshall Baroness Miakis of Selena, with the title of Supreme Commander-Berlana is. *First Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Hermione Covall commanding **First Brigade: HRH Colonel Tatiana Selis commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Henry Jones commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Ashley Rikers commanding *Second Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Dame Keladry of Mindelan commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Jonas of Dashville commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Archer Finly commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Lauren Yonks commanding *Third Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Sakura Haruhana commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Olivia Wake commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Roy Mustang commanding **Third Brigade: Colonel Michael Williams commanding *Lanseal Academy Guards: Commandant-General Richard Glavell commanding **First Brigade Lanseal Guards: Brigadier General Melissa Hart commanding **Second Brigade Lanseal Guards: Brigadier General William Jane commanding **Third Brigade Lanseal Guards: Brigadier General Teresa Travis commanding *Commander-Independent Tank Guards-Major General Lorelie Williams **First Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Alex Sheridan commanding **Second Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Devon Jamison commanding **Third Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Charles Wade commanding **Fourth Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Marrion Diggs commanding *Knight-Commander Queen's Own: Ser Elizabeth of Bennett commanding **First Brigade Queen's Own: Ser Joshua of Canvans commanding **Second Brigade Queen's Own: Dame Caitlin of Meers commanding **Third Brigade Queen's Own: Dame Elizabeth of Bennett commanding *Commander-Royal Air Attack Wing: Major General Alicia Percival commanding **Commander-One Eighty First Squadron: Colonel Buck Williams commanding **Commander-Twenty Second Attack Helicoptor Group: HRH Colonel Alex Selis commanding *Aircraft Carrier Kagutsuchi: Grand Admiral Mai Tokiha commanding **Commander-Carrier Escort: Captain Johan Kellis **Commander-Combat Air Group: Captain Melissa Berry *Commander Royal Marines: Commandant Count William of Sevant The Independant State of Berlana is Berlana is had defended it 4 air defense units, 2 air attack wings, and 2 mechanized long-range division with four land defense division. This force was commanded by two men, General Lucas Malloria, Commander-Western Army, and General Rafael Thomas, Commander-Capital Guard. Battles Operation Pheonix Flame This was a military air campaign by the Royal Hermantine Air Force and the Royal Hermantine Navy's carrier air group. It's main task was to locate and destroy all defense air wings and any other air units that can impede with the ground forces. When completed, the attack helicoptors then split into four groups to support the divisions. Battle of Fushia River A 5-day battle between Berlana is's Anders Division and First Independant Tank Brigade, the Royal Marine Expeditionary Brigade, the Queen's Own, and the Second Motor-Rifle Division. The battle started when the Royal Marines encountered the Anders division blocking the route to the offensive military base. The commandant began with a general attack on Anders position, but was making no headway. The marines then put in a call for reinforcement and on the second day recieved both the Independant Tank Brigade and the Queen's Own. Each commander agreed to attack the Anders Division. By the third day, none of the brigades could not remove the division from the area. On the fourth day the Second Motor-Rifle arrived and Lt. General Kelandry of Mindelan took command of the battle. She ordered a general attack with each brigade and moved her division to a flanking position. By the fifth day, the Anders Division was then being attacked from all sides and was forced to withdraw to its base. Aftermath Category:Kingdom of Hermantine